Visions of Clara
by CSalvatore123
Summary: After Elena lost Damon, she was a wreck. She just couldn't find the will to move on. Until, the vision of 5,000 year old Clara came into her life. For 5,000 years, the hybrid Clara, for she was half vampire & half witch, a one of a kind, was imprisoned by nature for being an abomination against the universe. Now, it is up to Elena to save her new friend and save the day.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since the blowing up of Mystic Falls, the destroying of the Travellers, and the death of Damon and Bonnie.

Elena wept in her dorm room of Whitmore College, a picture of her and Damon clutched to her chest.

Caroline listened against the outside doorframe and sighed.

"Poor Elena," she whispered and turned back to the kitchen of their suite. She pulled a blood bag out of the fridge and took out her phone.

Caroline scrolled through her contacts and called Stefan.

"_Hello?_" came the dull voice of Stefan.

"Hey Stef," said Caroline. "How are you?"

"_I just…_" Stefan sighed. "_I just can't believe that my brother is gone. Damon, he's a part of my life, part of me, and now he is gone. Part of me is gone. I just want my brother back._"

"I know," said Caroline.

"_How's Elena_?"

Caroline gazed back at the bedroom door. "The truth? Oh Stefan, she is awful. She hasn't left her room in days, she won't eat, she won't drink. She is wasting away in her own sorrow, and I don't know what to do. Bonnie is gone to and I just need someone here for support, but… I have no one." Caroline sniffled as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"_We'll make it through this Caroline_," whispered Stefan on the other line. "_I don't know why, but some how we always do._"

Caroline nodded to herself and wiped her tears. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye Caroline_."

Each vampire, both Forbes and Salvatore a like, hung up the phone.

* * *

Elena kept her eyes locked with the eyes of the man she loved, though these eyes were just a piece of ink on a scrap of paper. Her heart tore into tinier pieces as she realized she would never see those sparkling blue eyes light up again. The feeling of butterflies as they stared into each others eyes, madly in love, not knowing what they would do without the other.

"Oh Damon, why did you have to leave me?"

Elena's tears began again as she wept into her hands.

A small knock came through the door. Caroline walked into the room, the same blood bag in her hand.

"Elena?" Caroline spoke softly. "Elena, you need to drink. You're going to waste away. Please!"

Caroline held the blood bag out to Elena, but she wouldn't look up.

"I don't want it," came the raspy voice of Elena Gilbert as she turned away towards the open window.

"Elena, seriously-"

"**CAROLINE I DON'T WANT IT**!" shouted Elena twirling around, her face livid.

Caroline stumbled back slightly, shocked by the outbreak.

Elena's face softened and she sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, turning to the window and looking out onto the quad. "Just leave me alone, please."

Caroline nodded silently and placed the blood bag onto the bed side table, then exited the room, closing the door softly.

* * *

Elena slowly turned when she heard the door close. She could smell the blood and it was overwhelming her senses. But she couldn't drink it. She didn't have the strength. And yet...

She placed the photograph on her bed and slowly walked to the table. She picked up the blood bag, courtesy of Mystic Falls General Hospital, and pulled off the top.

The scent of blood flew up her nose and she inhaled deeply. Could she really do it?

She could. She could, and she would. She would do it because she knew Damon would be the one making sure that she was ok.

She then moved the bag to her mouth and the black veins appeared beneath her eyes.

As she was about to let the blood touch her lips, she froze.

"Elena," came a soft voice from behind her.

Elena whirled around, the blood bag dropping out of her hand in fright. The blood spilled all over the wooden floor and on her bed sheets.

Before her stood a girl with long blonde hair. She was fair and quite beautiful, though she looked sad. She was wearing what looked like an animal skin dress and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a piece of leather strapping.

"Who are you?" gasped Elena stepping backwards. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Clara," said the girl. "And I need your help!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Visions of Clara:**

"Who are you?" gasped Elena stepping backwards. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Clara," said the girl. "And I need your help!"

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"I promise you," said Clara moving forwards slowly, her hands outstretched as a sign of peace. "I won't hurt you." Elena noticed her accent, but could not place where it was from.

Elena looked at her slowly, and then quickly sped at Clara, her fangs bared and veins a murderous black. However, what happened was not anything Elena imagined.

Elena reached to tackle Clara, however when she reached the blonde girl, she just fell right through and collided with the solid wall. Elena ricocheted off, leaving dent marks, and fell back into the floor.

Elena was stunned, not knowing what had just happened.

Clara walked over to the girl and crouched beside her. "Now, as I said before," she said smiling at the shocked girl. "I don't want to hurt you. And, I would offer you a hand to help you up, but as you just saw, you'll just fall through me again."

Clara stood back up then walked back over towards the center of the room.

Slowly, Elena stood up warily and brushed the dust off of her white jeans.

"Who are you?" said Elena carefully sitting down on her bed.

"I will tell you," said Clara looking towards the door. "But right now, we have a guest."

* * *

At that moment, Caroline carefully knocked on the door and walked in.

"Are you ok?" said Caroline walking into the room and looking around. "I thought I heard you talking?"

"You don't see-" began Elena before she watched Caroline walk right through Clara's body.

Elena gasped in horror and toppled off the side of the bed, right into the pool of blood and the empty blood bag.

"ELENA!" shouted Caroline speeding over to the fallen Gilbert.

"Did I see what-?" Caroline then saw all the blood. "Oh God Elena! I know you're sad and all… but seriously! It'll be so hard to get this out!"

"Thanks for you consideration Caroline," mumbled Elena so low that Caroline didn't hear.

Caroline bent down and helped pick Elena up, but Elena was focused on Clara who was busy observing the open photo of her and Damon upon her bed.

"Elena?' whispered Caroline looking at where she was gazing at. She saw the photo and sadness overcame her.

Elena shook her head and looked at Caroline. "What?" she asked. She knew she had definitely lost her marbles.

"I was just coming to say that I was going out," said Caroline carefully, afraid Elena might crack if she talked to loudly. "But," she said looking around the room. She had just seen the dent marks in the wall. "I can stay if you want me to?"

Elena shook her head and looked down at her feet. "I'm fine Caroline," She said looking up. "Really, you go have fun."

"You positive?" said Caroline doubting Elena's judgement.

Elena nodded.

"Ok," said Caroline. "Call me if you need me."

* * *

As soon as Elena heard the front door close, she rushed over to Clara.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Elena in her face. "Why can I run through you? Why can't Caroline see you?" Elena then froze. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I've gone insane haven't I? You're a figment of my imagination. I'm having a psychotic break aren't I?"

Elena then began pacing wildly around the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, **OH MY GOD**!"

"**ELENA**!" shouted Clara earning her attention. "If I could slap you right now, I would! I'm not a figment of your imagination!"

"You're not?" whispered Elena walking slowly back over to Clara.

"No," laughed Clara shaking her head. "I'm a vision, one that I am currently projecting into the room from thousands of miles away. And this is taking up most of my energy so we better hurry up because I will have to leave soon."

"What are you talking about?" said Elena sitting down slowly on her bed. "Where are you?"

"As of now…" said Clara looking at her feet. "I'm locked away in a cell, underground, in the country of Romania."

She took in Elena's shocked face and then smiled. "How about I start from the beginning?" Elena slowly nodded and Clara sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"My name is Clara Tradat and I am 5,000 years old. I grew up in a small village in the heart of Romania, but on my 16th birthday, the spirits of nature took my sole and changed it. They wanted to try and find a new super race. My family were the witches of our village, and after the ritual on the night of my birthday, I was half witch and half vampire. I saw what the spirits did to me, how they cursed me and turned me into a monster. I went on a rampage and, to my everlasting shame, I massacred half of my village. The spirits then saw their creation for what it really was, and they tore me out of the arms of my family. They locked me away in a cell and left me there to waste away. I have been there ever since, and I haven't seen my family since I saw their crying faces when I was taken away."

"But how can you be a vampire? Silas was the first supernatural being, but the first vampires were the Originals! It's not possible for you to exist! And besides, there can't be a hybrid of witches and vampires. Nature doesn't allow it!"

"Well of course nature doesn't allow it now, because they saw me. They saw how my powers and new abilities, mixed with my need for revenge and hatred, led to destruction. After they locked me away, they changed the patterns of nature, never allowing the creation of someone like me ever again. And I know about Silas and the Originals. I came long before them, and without me, they could not of been made. Because of my creation, nature could not entirely eliminate the supernatural line, so this then allowed for their creation, later allowing you."

Elena gazed into the young girls eyes and watched as a tear fell down Clara's cheeks. Clara turned her head and wiped her eyes.

"Why do you need my help?" said Elena kneeling down next to the girl.

"During my transition," whispered Clara looking down at her hands. "I had a vision. In this vision was a young girl, and she would be my savoir. She would save me from my imprisonment and save me from my curse."

"Who was this girl?" whispered Elena, though she already knew the answer.

"Her name was Elena Gilbert," whispered Clara. "And I have been waiting 5,000 years, saving whatever energy I could, so I could find you. And now I have.

Will you help me?' whispered Clara.

Elena smiled and nodded. "I would never abandon you now."

Clara and Elena then reached in for a hug, both forgetting about Clara's predicament, until Elena fell through her and onto the floor.

"Sorry!' gasped Clara standing up and looking down at Elena. She saw the shocked look in Elena's eyes and her dishevelled hair, and suddenly couldn't contain herself. She began laughing, and her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. Elena then smiled up and started laughing to.

She hadn't laughed or even smiled in weeks, and for once, she forgot about the picture that was sitting on her bed, and her sadness about Damon, because for once in weeks, she was happy. And she wouldn't lose Clara, her sun of happiness.

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

Clara's last name, Tradat means '_betrayed' _in the Romanian language.

* * *

**I hope you are liking the story so far! Comment anything in the reviews and I promise I will try and get Chapter 3 out soon!**

**~CSalvatore123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Visions of Clara:**

She hadn't laughed or smiled in weeks, and for once she forgot about the picture that was sitting on her bed, and her sadness about Damon, because for once in weeks, she was happy. And she wouldn't lose Clara, her sun of happiness.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"So this is the 21 century," said Clara running her fingers along the top of the light shade of the lamp upon Elena's bedside table.

"Yep," said Elena placing her hands into her pockets and rolled on the balls of her feet. "I can show you around if you like."

"I'd love that," said Clara looking up and smiling, but then she caught site of Elena's jeans. "But," she then pointed to them, causing Elena to look down and gasp. "I think you should change. That would be an awkward conversation with an innocent human."

Elena walked over to her closet. "I've been thinking about what you were saying before," said Elena from behind the closet door. "You said that you didn't have long here, that your presence was draining your energy. What does that mean exactly?"

"Well," said Clara pacing back on forth. "I'm currently using whatever energy I've been saving these past 5,000 years to project myself in here and talk to you. I may seem like I am here, but I am only a vision. My real body is in a cell underneath the grounds of Romania. And I can only stay here for a certain amount of time because the longer I am projecting myself, the longer I have to wait to restore the energy I lost."

"So," said Elena walking back from behind her closet with an entirely new outfit on. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a short-sleeve cranberry colored shirt, and tall tan leather boots with her hair tied up in a ponytail. "Who's keeping you in there? I mean if the spirits imprisoned you, how do the have they have the forces to keep you there?"

"Well, every 100 years or so I get visitors that feed me a small glass of blood, so I wont decay completely. I'm guessing they aren't just letting me die because they are planning to use me for something, but that is only a guess. Maybe they just want to torture me?" At this point Clara dramatically shrugged her shoulders.

"And these guests change every five hundred years. The spirits chose them specifically because they are just regular humans with a supernatural past, but without becoming supernatural themselves. That is the key point. The spirits then give them a body for the 10 minutes they are in there with me, and then they go back to being spirits on the other side and great beyond."

"But the other side was destroyed only weeks ago!" said Elena feeling a tug at her heart and spying the photo still on her bed, with Damon's beautiful face smiling back at her. "How can there be anymore spirits and visitors?"

"They are always there Elena, remember that-" Clara then gasped and her pupils dilated.

"Clara?" said Elena reaching her hand out, but then pulling back realizing she couldn't touch her. "Clara what's wrong?"

Clara's eyes then returned to normal and she then looked at Elena.

"They're here!" she whispered. Her voice shook with fright and her body trembled.

"Clara, don't be afraid. It'll be alright!"

"Goodbye," she whispered softly. Clara then slowly disappeared before Elena's eyes.

* * *

Clara weakly opened her eyes to see her prison around her. The moon shone through the small window in the right hand corner, casting shadows around the room.

Her arms were chained to the walls and dangling numbly above her head and she saw how her body was all wrinkly and decayed. She was glad she was able to change her appearance to Elena's eyes. She just need to see what she used to look like, not what the spirits made her into.

Clara then heard the slow footsteps behind the solid iron door. She watched, barely able to concentrate, as the door was pushed open and in walked a man.

She had never seen this man before, but all she could concentrate on was the small glass of blood in his hand.

The man walked slowly towards the body and Grayson Gilbert then kneeled before Clara.

"Hello Clara," he said with a smirk on his face. "Thirsty?"

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry for not posting in ages! I went to 5 week sleep away camp and didn't have my computer, and then I've been busy with my family since I got back. I promise, Chapter 4 will be much much longer, and will not take this long to update! So sorry again!  
**

**~CSalvatore123**


End file.
